


Satisfaction

by Marshy_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Multi, Protective Weasley Twins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shy Hermione, Smut, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshy_fangirl/pseuds/Marshy_fangirl
Summary: It's the beginning of Hemione's first year, but instead of meeting Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on the train she encounters the notorious Weasley twins. When Hermione is struggling will they be there to help her? When they get into tough situations will she step up and be the brave Gryffindor we all know she is? Well now you get to find out.*Also there will be no Voldemort in this story, Harry will be raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin due to circumstances explained later on.*





	1. Entering Hogwarts

Hermione Granger had just arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. Now to any "normal" person seeing a small girl staring at a wall they would be just a little concerned, but in all honesty Hermione didn't care. She was about to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In all honesty when Professor McGonagall showed up at her door and told her about Hogwarts she was skeptical. But here she was on September 1st about to run through a brick wall. 

'Here goes nothing.' Hermione thought to herself as she started to run headfirst towards the wall. When she arrived on the other side she almost couldn't believe that she didn't crack her head open on the wall. As Hermione looked around her breath caught in her throat. The red and black express was roaring to life as all sorts of different people bustled about. "Children, children go put your trunks on the train. Fred stop terrorizing poor Ron." A shrill voice said from somewhere behind Hermione. "I'm George honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Another voice said from behind her. Hermione didn't turn around though instead decided to try to put her trunk on the train. 

It had been five minutes and she was struggling severely. The trunk was now half up on the train and half balancing on Hermione's now numb foot. 'Great if I don't get this up soon I'm going to be late and loose my foot.' she thought to herself as she tried to heave it up one more time. "Well, hello love would you like some help?" A voice said from beside her. As Hermione looked up she came face to face with a tall red headed boy. He had freckles every where and was extremely tall compared to Hermione's short stature. "Um..y-yes please." She said in a voice almost to quiet for the boy to hear. "Okay I gotcha little love, Fred mind moving her out of the way once I grab the trunk?" The boy who Hermione now believed to be George from the earlier conversation she heard. "Sure thing twin of mine." A voice said from her other side. Hermione turned towards the voice and saw a boy,Fred, who looked almost identical to George. But there were a few differences she could spot. George had more freckles on his left cheek than his right and Fred's eyebrows were thinner. Both very subtle differences and if it had been anyone else besides Hermione that they were helping no one would have noticed. 

Suddenly, Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts as arms rapped around her waist and pulled her away from the offending trunk. She watched as George took the offending object and placed it in with all the rest. "There you go little love. How's your foot?" He asked. "It's g-g-good. Th-thank you." Hermione stuttered. "Not a problem. We love to help little birds like you." the twins said at the same time. "I sh-should probably get to th-the train." Hermione said as she began to walk away.

The twins stayed back wondering why they were so nice to the shy girl with bushy brown hair and a stutter. As though they were twins (hehe oh yeah) they both moved forward to chase after the girl as she climbed onto the train. "Would you like to sit with us...?" They asked at the same time. "Hermione Granger and s-sure thank you." They boarded the train and found a compartment with ease. As soon as they settled in the twins began bombarding Hemione with questions about her home life and what she liked to do for fun. "Fred and I are the pranksters of the school. Honestly we would have been in Slytherin if it weren't for our hair." George said to Hermione. "Your hair?" she inquired not understanding their meaning. "Yep, why would a red head go into a house where the colors are green and silver?" Fred answered. "Oh okay I g-got it." Hermione stuttered as she began to laugh. As the train slowly pulled into Hogwarts the twins told Hermione that they couldn't go with her into the boats, as they went their separate ways Hermione began panicking. 'How am I supposed to find a boat when all of them have people sitting in them?' Hermione decided she had no other choice so she walked up to a boat that was in front of her and was shot down by a very rude red headed boy she would latter find out was Ron Wesley. As she walked away she heard a commotion behind her and saw the same red head being pushed into the water by an irritated looking blonde boy. "Hey you can come sit here now." Said the blonde boy as he wiped invisible dirt off his robes. "Th-th-thank y-you." Hermione said as she climbed in. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this here is Harry Potter." Draco said and both boys stuck out their hands for her to shake. She did then she introduced herself. "Nice to meet y-you both. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said trying not to stutter. Soon they were walking up the the front doors that lead into the great hall. A woman, whom Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagall, walked up and stood in front of all the first years. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall some of you may know me, some may not." She said as she made eye contact with Hermione. "When we walk through these doors you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." McGonagall said as she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. As all the first years walked in and lined up Hermione looked around the hall she saw the enchanted ceiling she had read about in Hogwarts a History and the four house tables. McGonagall stood at the front of the room holding an old, moldy hat, which Hermione assumed was the Sorting Hat. "When I call out your name please come up here and sit on the stool." The professor said in her Scottish accent. "Hannah Abbot." She called. The names went on and on until she heard. "Hermione Granger." Hermione tried to gracefully walk up the steps but failed and tripped a little. She rushed up to the stool the rest of the way. "Hmmm, defiantly intelligent, kind, but defiantly brave. I think I'll put you in....GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as she ran down from the stool and sat in between the Weasley twins who had saved her a seat. Soon after Harry and Draco were sorted. Draco into Ravenclaw and Harry into Gryffindor. Little did the red headed twins and the bushy haired girl know was that the events that had occurred today would change history forever.


	2. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has been having trouble fitting in. The twins notice and decide to do something about it.

It had been a week since the sorting ceremony and most of the first years were fitting in quite nicely. Hermione was already ahead in all of her classes and even earned the respect of Professor Snape in Potions due to being able to answer a question about Wolfsbane -a third year potion- the second day of class. All of the teachers did notice however, that Hermione didn't seem to fit in at all with the other students in her year. She was always sitting alone in the library studying or was reading a book in the common room not talking to anyone. The teachers weren't the only ones to notice this though. Two pretty observant twins had been watching their bushy haired acquaintance all week and noticed no one seemed to realize she even existed. They decided to do something about it.

"Hello our little bird. How are you today?" Fred came up behind Hermione and asked. She had been sitting alone again in the library and they decided to make the first move. Hermione heard the voice behind her and was startled out of the wonderful muggle book of Alice in Wonderland. "Hello Fred, George, I'm good how are you both today?" She said without looking up. "How do you-." "-do that?" they asked finishing each other sentence. Being a twin did have it's perks. "Our own mother can't even tell us apart when looking at us." George said sitting down across from her. "It's r-really quite simple. Fred always moves to talk first." Hermione replied looking up at the two as Fred sat down beside his brother. 

"We wanna talk to you about how your first week is going." George started his face turning serious. It almost scared Hermione if she was being honest, in the whole week she had known them a smile had never left either of their faces. "It's going g-good." Hermione said not looking at either of their knowing faces. "Don't lie to us love. We see you everyday even if you don't see us but their is never anyone around you." Fred continued. "You can't keep going on like this little bird." “I don’t get along with the other first years. They all don’t notice me and when they do I’m just the shy, weird girl with bushy hair.” Hermione said looking back down at her book. Her hair came down and covered her face. It was her shield. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They had been prepared for this reaction but weren’t going to stand for it either. 

“Come on love, let’s go.” George said standing up and grabbing her bag from the chair beside her. “W-what where are we going?” She asked standing up nervously and staring at the two mischievous twins. “Just for a walk.” They said at the same time. “Oh okay..” She said as the trio walked out of the library. “Oh also we’re going to introduce you to a couple of our friends.” Fred said as they walked out of the entrance doors to the outside. The trio approached a group of older students obviously around the same age as the twins. “Lee, Angelina we’d like to introduce you to our little bird.” Fred said as the stopped in front of them. “So this is who’s been taking up all your attention.” Angelina said. She looked down at Hermione and smiled. “Nice to meet you I’m Angelina Johnson.” She said holding out her hand for Hermione to shake. “H-Hermione Granger.” She replied shaking the older girls hand. “Lee Jordan. Nice to meet you beautiful.” He said winking as he kissed the back of her hand.

“Aye back off Lee-.” “-she’s ours.” The twins said both putting an arm around the girl. Fred had an arm around her shoulders and George around her waist. The trio, Lee and Angelina continued to talk for the rest of the day Hermione couldn’t remember a time she had so much fun. “I think it’s time for dinner.” Lee said after the group stopped laughing from a bad pun Hermione had made. They all gathered their things and headed into the great hall. Hermione was about to take her seat at the end of the table when she was picked up and carried further down. “Nope your sitting with us from now on pretty lady.” George said as he sat Hermione down on the bench. She was seated in between Fred and George with Angelina and Lee across from her. Hermione finally felt like she was fitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'll finally have Harry,Draco, Ron and Ginny make an appearance. Thank you all for reading!!


	3. Meeting the Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is finally starting to feel like she's fitting in. On her way to the Great Hall with the twins she makes an amazing discovery.

The next day Hermione was in a way better mood. She finally had friends to call her own, not just the characters in stories she read. Hermione looked up and said ‘Tempus’ very quietly. “5:30, just great.” She muttered to herself. As she rose from bed she decided to watch the sun come up before heading down to the great hall. As Hermione sat on the windowsill she took in the beautiful colors of the sunrise. The way the sunlight reflected on the Black Lake and how the birds were out and about without children running around screaming. It was probably the most peaceful moment of her life. Soon enough though it was time to get ready and for once Hermione wasn’t dreading the first meal of the day.

On the other side of the Gryffindor Common room two identical boys were starting to wake after having the most amazing dreams. Both of the dreams had a familiar bushy headed girl with a beaming smile. Once they were fully awake and dressed the walked down to the common room discussing new pranks they could play on their younger brother Ronald. “If your going to try to make a potion for that your going to want to use fish eyes not snake eyes.” said a voice from beside them as they reached the common room. 

“And how pray tell would you know that Little Bird?” Fred asked. “Because, snake eyes have the unusual property of containing the venom of the snake while fish don’t. So unless you want to kill your brother-.” The twins decided to interrupt here. “Now that’s a great idea then he’d be outta our hair.” George said. “Incase you forgot murder is, unfortunately, illegal. But you can prank him with the fish eyes so that he will have gills for the day.” Hermione said as the trio got up and walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. “Love, are you sure you weren’t meant for slytherin?” “Because you would be fanomonal at it.” Fred and George said. 

“I’m pr-pretty sure.” Hermione said blushing lightly. As the pranking trio continued walking they discussed many different pranks and the paintings that were in the hallways. Before they reached the great hall though Hermione got curious and walked down a well lit hallway. The twins didn’t say anything just dutifully followed along, also curious as to what would await them at the end.

As they approached they noticed four different torches each lit with a different colored flame. Red,Yellow,Blue, and Green. “Hello children.” Said a voice from beside them. Hermione visibly lept into the air at the sudden sound. A chorus of laughter rang about. “H-he-hello.” Hermione stuttered out. The twins noticing her discomfort stepped in front of her and looked at the portrait in front of them. There was a women there sitting on a comfortable couch drinking what looked to be a cup of tea. She had long dark hair and was wearing an elegant blue dress. “Rowena Ravenclaw, she’s one of the four founders of Hogwarts.” Said the awed voice of Hermione as she stepped in front of her to unofficial bodyguards. “That is correct child. Pray tell what is your name?” Rowena inquired. “Her-Hermione Granger, madam.” She said earning her a beaming smile from the founder.

“Ah yes, you were put into Gryffindor yes?” Hermione nodded. “Well Godric's portrait is right over there if you would like to say hello.” Ravenclaw said as she went back to her book and cup of tea. Soon the trio were having a delightful conversation with all of the founders including Salazar Slytherin. Who, as it turned out, was not as much of a blood purist more so he was just afraid of the muggleborn children during that time due to the witch trials.

Though sadly enough the twins and Hermione did need to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. “Have a good day children.” Called Helga Hufflepuff. “Come back and visit again!.” Said the booming voice of Godric Gryffindor. “Remember to look for that potions book Miss.Granger.” Salazar Slytherin said as they all waived goodbye. 

As they finally approached the Great Hall Hermione knew it was going to be a good day, and if it wasn’t, well she got to meet the freaking founders of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner for me it's summer and unfortunately that means I have to interact with people. :{ But I will be posting another chapter either Wednesday or Thursday so be prepared! I really love the stories about the founders and I thought it would be a fun idea for our favorite trio to meet them. Also thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and posting comments it is very much appreciated. <3


	4. Grangers Temper and a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shows a different side of herself and gains a new friend.

Hermione’s day just got better, after meeting the founders she managed to make Snape….yes you read correctly Severus Snape smiled. It occured while in potions, Hermione was partnered up with Draco Malfoy the Ravenclaw boy she met on the boats towards Hogwarts. They had been working very well together and had just finished their potion when there was a loud bang from across the room. When Hermione glanced over she realized it was Harry’s station, he had been paired with Ron for this project and apparently it hadn’t gone over so well. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Said the red head as he got up from his crouching position. “Where is Harry?” Hermione asked as she walked over. As she approached she heard a loud groan. There on the floor was a familiar mop of black hair. His small eleven year old hands were covering his face as he rolled side to side on the floor. “Jesus, Harry are you alright?” Hermione said as she crouched down to him. As he removed his hands he exposed the boils that had popped up all over his face. “Mr.Malfoy please take Mr.Potter to the hospital win-.” Snape said but before he could finish Hermione, the shy bushy headed girl, started yelling.

“RONALD WEASLEY, what in Merlin’s name possessed you to purposefully put in the wrong ingredient. You pompous, juvinille idiot!!” With each word she stepped closer and closer to the quivering redhead. But right as she was about to strike to sets of hands held her back. Hermione was brought back into a slightly muscled chest as another familiar man stepped between Hermione and Ron. 

“What happened here.-”

“Class started 30 minutes ago.-”

“What did you do Ron?” The twins went back and forth. George, who had been holding Hermione back stepped forward and put her behind him. “I didn’t do anything.” Ron replied still trembling from Hermione’s outburst. “You’re lying!” Someone shouted from the back. “Sod off.” Ron grumbled as he sat on one of the stools around the classroom. 

“Enough Mr.Weasley’s, Mr. Ron Weasley you will be serving detention with me tonight and 30 points from Gryffindor. The other Mr. Weasleys please escort Miss.Granger somewhere so she can cool down.” Ron growled angrily at Hermione as her and the twins started exiting the classroom. “Oh, Miss.Granger?” Snape said as she was about to leave. “Yes sir?” She replied turning around to face the frightening potions master. “10 points to Gryffindor for doing my job.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the reasoning. “Thank you sir, have a good day.” She replied as she walked out to catch up with the twins. “You too Miss. Granger.” Snape said. That was the first time in years he had smiled in years.

What he didn’t know was that it was going to become a habit for many years whenever the curly haired witch was around.

############### ################# ################# ############

“Mind telling us what that was about Little Bird?” Fred asked as Hermione,George and him approached the Library. “Ron pu-purposely screwed up the p-potion, he hurt Harry and wouldn’t take blame. I guess I just kind of lost it. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Hermione said ducking her head down so her hair covered her face. 

“Don’t apologize Love.-” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s our stupid little brothers fault.” Fred said, finishing the sentence. He stared at the witch in front of him. In a few short weeks she had managed to change his and Georges lives forever. Now Fred wasn’t by all means a scholar but she reminded him of a poem by Rupi Kaur.

We all move forward when  
We recognize how resilient  
And striking the women  
Around us are.   
Rupi Kaur

That was just one of the many things that could to describe Hermione Granger. “Why don’t we head down to dinner. That was my last class of the day and I feel sufficiently cooled down now.” Hermione joked. “Okay let’s go.” The twins replied at the same time. As they approached they heard running footsteps coming towards them from the right.

“HERMIONE!” Harry shouted as he arrived. He leaned down and put his hands against his knees and panted. “Hello Harry, how’s your face?” Hermione asked kindly once he had stood again. “Good, thank you for standing up against Ron for me.” He said and smiled at her. “It was nothing really, he deserved it anyways. Everyone should take potions very seriously it’s dangerous.” Hermione said scowling slightly as she remembered the red head. 

“Either way thank you. Friends?” He asked holding out his hand for her to shake. She took his hand. “Friends.” She repeated. “We better be off to dinner see you around Harry.” Hermione said as her and the twins walked away. ‘This really did turn out to be a good day.’ Hermione thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all for the aMaZing reviews...it pains me to write 'amazing' like that but I wanna be cool. Anyways thank you all again for reading and liking my story. I would like your input on what my ships in here should be besides the main one (Hermione/George/Fred) and (Harry/Draco). Should we have Lee end up with someone or at least date? I just want your input because your all part of this too. Also, I apologize to any Ron Weasley fans I just find it so hard to write for his character even though it's my fanfiction I'm just not inspired. Okay sorry again I'm rambling again. 
> 
> <3 <3


	5. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has been getting along fine until a different red head changes things.

It had been a few weeks since the potions incident and Hermione was finally starting to come out of her shell. After she had shaken hands and became friends with Harry they started hanging out more which led to her getting to know Draco also. They were slowly becoming really good friends but they could never be as close as Hermione and the twins were. One might say that they looked like brothers and sister but to those who really knew them, they knew that the relationship could never be like that. It may be plationic now but it wouldn’t be in the future. 

Hermione was currently sitting in the Great Hall reading the third addition of Hogwarts: A History when someone yelling brought her out of her thoughts. “Get your hands off of me!” She glanced up and noticed the twins dragging Ron into the hall, while waving a red envelope around wildly. 

“Oh hush now Ronikins-” 

“We just wanna hear what our darling mother has to say.” 

The twins said as they plopped Ron down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. The red envelope suddenly jumped into the air and formed a mouth. Soon the entire hall heard the screeching voice of Mrs.Weasley. 

“RONALD WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR HARRY HE DOESN’T DESERVE ANY OF THAT. WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU’LL BE DE-GNOMING THE LAWN FOR A MONTH YOUNG MAN!” Once Mrs.Weasley's voice settled down the envelope turned towards the twins and began speaking in a calming but loving voice. “Fred,George I want both of you to extend an invitation to that nice girl you keep telling me about, Miss. Grange or something.” At this point all three Weasley boys faces were red. Ron out of embarrassment and the twins out of excitement at the prospect of spending Christmas with their little know-it-all.

Hermione sat there shell shocked. ‘How could an envelope record a voice?’ was her first thought and the next was ‘Are they going to actually invite me over for Christmas.’ Once she glanced up from the table she had been staring at she was met with the faces of the Weasley twins who wore matching smirks. “So little love wanna spend Christmas with us?” They asked simoltansley. As Hermione looked at them she could see their nervousness and fear of rejection. “Are you sure you want me to come?” Hermione asked looking down. The entire encounter had caught the attention of the other students. “Of course we want you to come little bird.” George said as he came around and sat on her right.

“The question is do you want to come.” Fred continued as he sat on her left. “I think I would like that.” Matching grins broke out on Fred and Georges faces. “Brilliant! We’ll go owl mum.” They got up and exited the great hall. “Oh Merlin I have to spend the holidays with the swoty know-it-all.” Someone said from down the table. When Hermione looked up she saw it was Ron who was talking to a couple of the other first year Gryffindors. They all laughed and looked down towards Hermione. Feeling confident at the reaction Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. 

“You know they don’t really want you there. Their just doing it to be nice. All you’ll ever be to them is a know-it-all with bushy hair and buck teeth.” By this time Hermione had tears streaming down her face, she knew he was just saying those things to get a rise out of her but she couldn’t help but wonder. ‘Do they really only think about me that way?’ Hermione looked down and hid behind her curtain of hair. Suddenly she was hauled into someone’s lap. She recognized it as George from his smell and snuggled closer while still crying. Hermione heard Fred screaming at Ron, then felt him rub his hand soothingly on her back.

She knew then that her boys really did care about her and she them. They were slowly forming a bond that could never be broken, without anyone realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know this chapter was a little sad but I felt it was necessary to strengthen the bond between the twins and Hermione. Thank you to everyone for writting reviews and just reading this in general. 
> 
> <3 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter will be up soon.


End file.
